


It's Called Fashion Hunty. Look it up.

by theKristastrophe



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, NYC, The timeline is just a little skewed., There's still exy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKristastrophe/pseuds/theKristastrophe
Summary: Sara works for a company that she doesn't hate but doesn't love either. So she sits at the bar with her two other best friends and tries to get through the work week.When a fresh lawyer stumbles into thier weekly Rant Club, Sara knows she's in for a wild ride.Featuring gratious eyerolling, snark, and everyone's favorite Foxes.Buckle up kiddies. It's time to Sashay, Sashay, Sashay...





	1. Is Anyone Sitting Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Good Lawd this fic took over my life for about 48 hours. 
> 
> I've been dying to write a fun lesbians in love story and this little number came knocking on the door while I was high. 
> 
> #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Anyway, thanks for checking this out. Comment and let me know what you think.

Mondays normally found Sara Alvarez posted up in the back corner of the bar, tequila soda in hand and mind finally quiet after a long day. 

The unforgiving NY heat wasn't about to stop her. 

Now she knows that sounds a tad alcoholic but there's a reason for this. The grumpy bastard behind the bar also known as the bar's owner, her best friend Jean. Also now known as her other best friend's boyfriend. 

Sara and Jeremy work in the building up the block and have been coming to this place for six years. Since the day they started, actually. 

They had stumbled into the place, bright eyed and excited about their first jobs out of college. Little did they know that the booth was going to be their stoop and the man their best friend. 

For the next six years the three of them weathered whatever storm life through at them. Dept changes. Financial crisis. Failed promotion promises. Horrible breakup. Racist coworkers. 

Everything.

She's absentmindedly swirling the ice in her tequila soda as she watches the Foxes game Jean had left on. Josten catches a near impossible rebound from Minyard, flicks it over to Day, and Day scores. 

Sara frowns but she can't help being impressed. Josten is new to the pro cycle and the Metrostars’ squad. While their entire roster was strong there was something special when you connected the three of them. 

“Fuck.” Sara's eyes slide over to the pair of them. Jeremy is wiping his drink off himself as Jean laughs. Sara huffs and flicks her gaze back to the TV. She's not all that invested in Exy, preferring soccer, but Jean likes it. Sara started to keep up when she first Jean, she wanted to be able to see him get so passionate about something. 

And it's hilarious to argue with him about it. 

Sara opens her mouth to start another round of their playful sparring when the door opens, the large group hustling into the cool air. Even as the sun goes down it's still uncomfortably warm and people are out and about, avoiding having to get on the trains until the heat has subsided. 

It makes Jean a little busier than usual so they haven't had a chance to really talk. She doesn't mind though.

The day had been tough. 

It kicked off with her being ordered to bring the bosses coffee while the talked about HER art WITHOUT HER!

She had almost bit through her tongue to keep her thoughts to herself. The only thing that kept her from telling off the misogynistic pricks was her student loans and apartment she shares with Jeremy. 

So she left her pride and dignity at the door and got the bastards coffee. 

They don't even end up using her art. They don't even discuss it. They don't bother to even look. 

Instead they piled on more projects with shorter deadlines and disappeared. 

The rest of the day is kind of a blur but some highlights include: spilling her sad looking salad all over herself, walking into a pole, and trying to order a new life on Amazon. 

A fresh drink knocks against her knuckles and she shoots Jean a grateful smile. He always knows when she needs the second of the two she allows herself to have. 

She may hate her job but she still needs to make it to work on Tuesday. 

Sara is gazing off into space, when she's brought around by a light tap on her shoulder. 

She turns her head and this when the gorgeous girl fills her field of vision. 

“Is this seat taken?” The warmth in her voice reminds Sara of the late evening sunset. Warm and sweet. The lilting faint accent is adorable. 

And Sara has to blink a few times, stunned. 

This girl is heart stopping gorgeous. She has on this halter pantsuit that is stained the colors of the sunset. It shouldn't look professional but with a light looking navy cardigan draped over her arm, it fits. 

The girl's face had fallen and Sara rushes to take the frown off the pretty face. 

“No! No. Nobody is sitting there.” Sara half shouts. She hears Jeremy’s snort as she watches Jean flicks a glance at her and slowly shakes his head. 

Even Jean is making fun of you and he's the king of awkward. Sara mentally rants. 

“Seriously. No one is sitting there.” 

The huffs a laugh and settles into the chair next to her. 

“What can I get you?” Jean appears like magic, giving her a knowing look. Sara rolls her eyes. Nosey bastard. 

“ tequila straight up and a glass of whatever Merlot you have. Please.” 

Jean huffs a small laugh. He keeps a great wine selection but few people order wine. He refuses to not carry wine, especially red wine. 

Made in France. 

The man is so French it's painful sometimes. 

“French or American?” 

The woman huffs, rolling her eyes. “Do we even need to discuss that?” 

Jean laughs and whispers something in French under his breath. 

The smiling woman replies in French with a giggle. Jean smirks and with a nod moves off to get her the wine. 

Sara is sure that this girl just got herself a glass of Merlot from Jean's private stash. 

“Isn't tequila and wine bad for you?” 

The girl snorts, extending her left hand. “Hi. I'm Laila.” 

Sara raises an eyebrow and shakes her hand. It's slim and cool, long fingers topped off with Barbie pink polish. Gold bangles chime as the clink together but the most important jewelry-the ring meant for the left ring finger- is missing. 

Sara suppresses a cheer. 

“Alvarez.” 

“Her real name is Sara. And I'm Jeremy.” 

Her best friend chimes. Sara rolls her eyes. 

“That's Jeremy and the grump with the keys to the alcohol is Jean.” 

Jean nods and sets her wineglass down, pouring her a finger of wine.

“No tequila. Drink this.” 

Laila looks at the crimson wine reflecting in the glass and the bottle Joan has wrapped in a towel.

She lifts the glass and swirls it around, sticking it under her nose for a deep sniff. 

“Deep, fruity but still sharp.”She takes a sip. Instantly her shoulders relax and a small smile crosses her face. 

“Château le Bon?” Another sip. “2005?” 

“Close. 2004.” 

Jean smiles. Actually smiles, small and pleased. Sara’s heart squeezes when it crossed his face. The woman has no idea how in love she is already. Anyone who can Jean smile is good in her book.

He pours her a glass and moves on again. Sara leaves her to sip on her drink a few minutes and catch her breath in peace. 

“You want to talk about it?” Sara offers quietly. Laila flicks her eyes over to Jeremy and Jean obnoxiously pretending not to be eavesdrop. 

Sara rolls her eyes. “ Welcome to the Rant Club. Floor is yours.” 

That draws a small smile out behind the rim of the glass. Sara's heart flutters a little. 

“Where do I start?” Laila take a large sip of her wine; curiously watching as Jean slides a small plate of fresh cheese and crackers. 

“Some cheese to go with the whine.” He offers, perfectly dead pan. 

Alvarez fights her giggles and elbows Jeremy when he gets out snort. They all watch as Laila gets it and with the most panicked eyes forcefully swallows. 

Sara giggles but she's impressed. Jean is A+ at spit take worth gags and that was perfect. 

“How long you been waiting to use that one?” Laila asks once she's recovered. 

Jean's smirks a bit. “A while.” 

He pours himself a glass of the wine and settles into the corner by Jeremy. Jean drinking means Renee, his business partner and other best friend, is here to take over. 

They all look expectedly at Laila. The woman in sighs and takes a sip, eyeing Jean warily. Jean tilts his glass at her and winks. Sara can feel the eye roll, it's impressive. 

“ It will make it easier if I explained what I do.” She starts

They all nod. 

She huffs out a breath. 

“I'm fresh out of Harvard Law. I work for this firm as a “potential job placement” and "work exepreince.” Which is the rich, white persons way of excusing themselves for not paying half thier office. But I digress." 

Sara eyebrows lift a little at the rant. She agrees one hundred percent but it's intriguing to hear such a fresh graduate already be jaded by the industry. . 

“I can sense a “and”.” Jeremy pipes up, running his finger through the sugar rim of his margarita. 

“And my latest project is awful and going to get me fired.” 

“Why do you say that?” Sara asks stealing a cracker. 

“Because the men I'm representing are colossal fucking idiots.” Her tone is dryer than the Sahara. 

“Wow. That bad huh?” Sara asks, she is impressed how much fury Laila has for whoever fucked her over. 

Laila sighs, completely defeated. 

“How am I supposed to control three professional athletes?” She implores helplessly. 

“Uhhh…” Sara responds eloquently. 

“ Stand up to them. Setup hard limits and make them stick to them. Relate in a way they will get. Once you explain everything they will have to respect that.” Jeremy says, nodding decisively. 

Laila groans. “I don't understand them. I don't get Exy. It's a cross between hockey and lacrosse. Which yeah. Ok cool.” 

The other three exchange a look and Jean slowly slides out his phone. 

Laila takes another sip and continues on her rant. 

“ It's played inside? In glass? Because the ball is too hard and kill someone? What deadly coliseum game have we recreated? And to be honest it's not the game that gets me! It's the players. Everyone is an asshole! Seriously. You play a bastard sport. Try standing on your toes for an hour and half. Then come talk to me.” 

There's a beat. Then...

“Bâtards fragiles.” 

Jean snorts. They all understand enough French to get that. 

“So what did they do?” Jeremy leans in, snagging a piece of cheese. 

“Nothing.” 

Sara frowns. “That's a bad thing?”

“Yes. Because everything they actually do is exactly the opposite of what I asked.” 

They all groan, knowing exactly what she means. Some workers like that are shitty because you can't do much about them because most of the time they do nothing. 

“ I asked one to stay off social media. Didn't listen and picked a fight with the Prick in Chief. Asked the other one to get on social to help at least contain the situation. Request denied, hopped on social and posts nothing but their cats and dessert. Doesn't even bother to corral the first. Asking the third one is useless. He's so in love with the other two and exy, reality doesn't even exist.” 

She drains her glass and smiles gratefully when her glass is refilled. 

“So you're the poor sap that got the infamous account.” Jean shakes his head and adds more Laila’s glass. 

“What infamous account?” Jeremy ask, eyes narrowed. 

Jean smiles sheepishly, knowing he's in some deep shit.

“Kevin, Andrew, and Neil.” 

“And you would know this?”

Jean sighs. “Kevin called me to rant about the agents not taking him now that he's paired with the other two.” 

What Jean doesn't mention is he spent another hour after ranting about the wedding plans and seating arrangements. As the best man, Jen is forced to listen to the increasingly ridiculous sounding complaints. 

Jeremy's eyes narrow. “ How you know Kevin Day? 

Jean sighs. “I told you I played with him. And I did. All through college and two years into the pros. After my two years, my contact from a previous life was up. I left the sport, went to business school, and moved to NYC. Rest is history.” 

He gives Jeremy a loaded look. Jeremy flushes and relaxes the scowl. 

“Wait so Kevin Day calls you to bitch about agents?” Sara questions, nodding gratefully when Jean hands her a water. She catches Laila staring and sends her a wink. She blushes and looks away. 

“Something like that.” 

Silence. 

“He also bitches about the wedding.” 

“What?” All three gasp. 

Jean hums, turning to Jeremy. “That's the wedding I asked you about a few weeks ago. The one in September.” 

“And I was planning on showing up in my regular suit and bow tie.” Jeremy groans. 

Sara mentally starts carving out her weekends to help her fashion useless best friend find something wear to the biggest surprise wedding of the century. 

The wedding they just confirmed for someone who works in the legal field. 

“You can't say anything.” Jean snarls. 

Laila huffs. “I'm fucked anyway. What's one more thing they kept me out of the loop in?” 

She takes another long sip. 

“Do I look homophobic?” 

Sara scrunches up her nose. That's not what she got at all. “No. Not at all.” 

“Good. It would be hypocritical if I gave a fuck about their sexualites.” Laila growls. 

Sara doesn't know what to say but places her hand on Laila’s and gives it a squeeze. She smiles at Sara and sighs.

“I was going to be the first openly gay agent with the first gay relationship but they shut me out and fucked me over.” 

She's about to say more when her phone starts pinging rapidly. She grabs it and let's out a groan. 

“Fuck. Josten just got on Twitter.” She drains her mostly full glass. “I've got 45 minutes to get across town before he does something stupid. Again.” 

She fishes in her wallet and begins to pull out a card when Jean stops her. He had corked and bagged the bottle, setting it front of her gently. 

“Your first session is free so is my advice. Tell Josten exactly how much they are fucking you over. Odds are they don't realize you are on the hook too. And take this and get a gallon of chocolate ice cream. You'll need it after dealing with them.” 

Laila flushes, placing the wine in her bag. 

“Thank you.” 

Jean nods and moves back over to Jeremy. 

“Come back next week and let us know how it goes? We are here every Monday.” Sara offers. 

Laila hums, pulling a silver business card from her bag. “ Or we could do dinner. Does Wednesday at 7:30 work?” 

Sara can only nod while taking the card, completely stunned that she's actually getting Laila’s number. Laila gives her one more smile before striding for the door. 

“Call me!” She throws over her shoulder and then she's gone. Hurrying off to stop her clients from being idiots. 

Jeremy whistles low. “Wow. You have to call her.” 

Sara nods, sipping on her water. Jeremy launches into the story of his day, Sara listens to it with half an ear. Mind racing from the whirlwind of a woman who walked out ten minutes ago. She's going to call her. That's for sure.


	2. Comme De Gar-What?

Unfortunately dinner didn't happen. Sara got caught up at work and was forced to stay late Wednesday to meet the impossible deadlines.   
Laila was busy the rest of the week. 

They still texted when they had a free minute but most of it was sporadic at best. 

Two weeks go by quickly and Sara finds herself sitting at the bar again. Listening to Jean's story about the incompetent supplier who tried to blame Renee for their fuck up. Jean didn't take that well at all and all but threw the man out the door. Now he's got to find a local supplier willing to deliver to midtown during the week. 

Jean sighs and snarls something in French. By the way Jeremy's ears turn pink it was either filthy or incredibly insulting. The smirk Jean throws Jeremy's way confirms it was the former and Sara really doesn't want to know. 

She's stirring the ice around when a light tap brings her around. She spins and it's like deja vu.

“This seat taken?” Laila asks with a wide smile. 

“Not at all.” 

Laila sends Sara a wink as she sits down in the empty chair. 

“Hi Jean. Hi Jeremy.” 

“Laila!” Jeremy shrieks happily, reaching around Sara to give her a hug. 

“How are you?” 

Laila shrugs. “We'll get there. But I want to hear about you guys. I didn't get to last time!” 

Jeremy smiles and gives her the cliff notes version of Jean's day. With her attention fully on Jeremy, Sara takes a minute to check her out. 

It's much cooler this week, a weird August cold snap has made it dreary and rainy. So much so that you need a light jacket and there's nothing more than the New York street fashionistas love than light jackets.

Laila opted to join the trend. Pairing a black lace shift dress with a camel colored trench coat and low rain boots. Sara can see the red bottoms of her stilettos peeking out the top her purse. She's staring at Laila's lips, now painted a brilliant red, when her eyes find hers. 

Sara and Laila both blush. 

“ Mon Dieu.” Jean gripes, placing a new tequila soda and empty wine glass in front of them. 

“You're up Alvarez. Laila, what are you drinking?” 

Sara rolls her eyes but Laila brightens and reaches into her bag. She pulls out a pretty bottle of red wine with a blue bow. 

“It's not French but it's my favorite Italian Merlot. I thought I'd return the favor.” She tells him.

Jean looks little stunned. Nobody has brought him a wine to try, afraid he'd rip them apart. 

He reaches for the bottle but Laila smacks his knuckles lightly. 

“Nope. Taste it before you read the label.” She deftly uncorks it and pours a small sip. Sara watches fascinated as Jean swirls the wine around and takes a sip. 

“Blackberry, chocolate, wood. Cedar actually. With a hint of smoke. 2006?”

Laila shakes her head with a smile. “Volpe Pasini 2004.” 

Jean hums and let's her pour him a full glass. 

“It's passable.” 

“Which is why you've drained half the glass already?” Jeremy playfully teases. 

“Shut up.” 

“Make me.” 

Jean sends him a look that promises all kinds of filthy things later. Sara is 100% grateful that Jean has his own apartment and they wouldn't be taking that back to their spot.

She loves her best friends but no. Just no. 

“Are they always like that?” Laila nudges her shoulder, nodding at the guys flirting away. 

“Oh yeah. Give ‘em minute. It's almost over.” 

Laila nods and rests her chin on her palm with a sigh. 

“You want to talk about it?” 

Laila smiles. 

“Eventually. I'd rather hear more about you first.” 

“What do you want to know?” 

“Everything.” Laila drawls with a heated look. 

Sara suddenly wishes she was at home so she could wipe that devilishly sexy smirk off that perfect face. 

Before she can suggest anything, Peter - the college kid Jean hired to run the place on Mondays- drops off a big basket of fries and mozzarella sticks. 

That snaps everyone out of their bubbles. 

Sara nabs a thick cut fry and tries not to be annoyed at the interruption. She doesn't succeed if the smirk Jeremy throws her way is any indication. 

“I believe Sara has the floor.” Jeremy tells them, breaking open one of the mozz sticks. He winces as her burns his fingers and Sara rolls her eyes. This happens every week you think he would learn. 

“ Alvarez? Anything to share with the class?” Jean swirls his wine around, nabbing half of Jeremy's stick and taking a bite. 

Sara shrugs and drains her tequila. She reaches down and nabs another wineglass and pours a small taste. It's drier than she likes but the previously mentioned hints of fruit and chocolate play well on her tongue. 

“This is good.” 

Laila winks. “I know. Stop stalling.” 

Sara cant help but snort. “Ok Princess.” 

“Queen actually but continue.” 

Sara rolls her eyes and takes a sip. 

“ We work for Comme de Garcon.” Sara starts pointing to herself and Jeremy. 

“ Jeremy is in set design for all runway and shoots and I do all the photography for the lines. We met at NYU and became fast friends. We were fortunate to get hired together.” 

“But…” Laila prompts, reaching over to nab a fry. 

“But they treat her like shit.” Jeremy finishes for her. Sara gives him a flat look. 

“What? It's true. You are one of the most talented photographers I know.” 

Sara nudges his shoulder. “I think you're a little biased.” 

He groans. They have had this argument before. “I'm not but continue.” 

Sara rolls her eyes. 

“ Anyway. I was supposed to get approved to see the first designs of next year's spring collection today. Imagine my fury when I found out they gave it to Moriyama. Again.” 

“ Wait.” Laila pipes up. “Riko Moriyama?” 

“One and the same.” Sara confirms.

“Ugh. I hate his work. It's so violent and dark with no real purpose of being so. He utterly ruined the last winter collection for me.”

She takes a sip of her wine. 

“Thank you.” Jeremy grouses. “Seriously there's a line between avante garde and tasteless. He went way over the top with the blood.” 

They all shudder as they remember the campaign. 

“The man is tasteless, has no class, or respect. You think his art would be any better?” Jean’s accent becomes more pronounced when he's irritated. 

Jean hates Riko for many reasons. Starting with his consistent harassment of Jeremy and Sara and ends with him using the bar as his own personal back room for shady dealings.

 

“Exactly.” Sara agrees. “I had heard the collection is something whimsical and soft. I can't even imagine what he's going to do with that.”

“Christ.” Laila drawls. “It's going to be a shit show.” 

“Mhm. And to top it all off I'm not “performing” at a level they expected.” Sara drawls. “I don't know how I can when every project is assigned to that prick and I'm stuck with the model headshots. There's literally no finesse in that.” 

“You can't help her Jeremy?” Laila asks.

Jeremy shakes his head despondently. “I'm assigned to next year's summer line. I can’t even see the room they are working in.” 

“Wow.”

Jeremy and Sara nod. They all sit in silence for a while.

Sara sighs. “Oh well. I'll just have to keep my head down and wait until the summer assignments. I'm sure I can think of something to get the bosses to give me something more.” 

Laila catches Jean's scowl and Jeremy's head shake. This seems to be something that has gone on a while. If Sara is as good as Jeremy says and Laila imagine she is, then there's no reason for her to be sitting in the shadows of Riko fucking Moriyama. 

She vows to text her friend Allison and see if she can help. 

“You're up Jeremy.” Sara sighs, passing the floor over to the man. He gives her a shoulder squeeze and then launches into.his story of this co-worker trying to steal his designs. 

While the situation is completely shitty. Jeremy's attitude and storytelling make it humorous and soon they are all laughing into their cups. 

“What about you Laila?” Jeremy questions, containing more giggles. “Did you stop the the Twitter meltdown?” 

Laila snorts. “Nope. He went off on some homophobe fifteen minutes into being on Twitter. I was still 25 minutes across town.” 

They all wince. 

“What did you do?” Sara asks. 

Laila shrugs. “I kicked him out and changed his password.” 

Jean whistles. “You're still standing? How did you get away with that?” 

Laila shrugs again. “When I got to their place I told them they were fucking over the only person in the industry who didn't give a flying fuck about their relationship, and if they didn't stop they would be stuck with an agent who would “no homo” them until they were old and grey.” 

Jean huffs a laugh. “How'd they take it?” 

“How do you think? Day almost cried. Josten was sullen and Minyard threatened to gut me before kicking me out.” 

Jean rolls his eyes. “Sounds like them.” 

“Whatever. It worked. I went over there this morning. They actually listened to my game plans and didn't argue. I was also handed a list of wedding shit to get and an invitation.” 

Jean blinks. “Wow. Day's panic must have been something fierce. That's the only reason the other two stopped being shits.” 

“Again. Whatever. It worked.” 

“I'll drink to that.” Sara says. 

“Same.” Jeremy agrees. 

They all fall into silence until Jeremy's phone goes off.

“We gotta go Jean.” 

Jean smiles and slips off to the backroom. When he returns he's in a pair of light blue pants and cream blazer. Sara watches as Jeremy's eyes almost fall out of his head. They say their goodbyes and Jeremy drags them out the door. 

Laila giggles. “They are a good looking pair. Where are they off to?” 

“They have reservations at Laduree. It's their one year anniversary.” 

“And they spent part of it here?” 

“Mhm. Jean has this thing where he won't let them talk about work problems when they go out. He doesn't like seeing Jeremy stressed. It's better for all of us if we bitch collectively and then they go out.” 

“And what about you?” Laila purrs, scooting her chair closer. 

“What about me?” 

“Would you spend your one year at the bar with your friends?” 

Sara huffs. “I'd need to find a partner to spend a month with, let alone a year.” 

Laila smile grows. “Are you free tonight? I'm starving and fries aren't going to cut it.” 

“You don't have to work?”

Laila shakes her head. “The team is in New Orleans for the weekend. I fly out tomorrow afternoon to catch up with them. I think they can handle a night on their own.” 

“Perfect. How do you feel about Pho?” 

The smile grows impossibly brighter.   
“Sounds good.” 

The taxi God's must have known how much she liked this girl because they were in and stepping out in Brooklyn within 20 minutes. 

Another twenty has them seated in Sara and Jeremy’s apartment, attacking their bowls of soup ravenously. 

“This is so good.” Laila groans just as the record player stops playing the album she had picked out.

She had been super excited to see the records and record player Sara's father had left her in his will. Laila had touched it with such reverence even before she knew how much it meant to her. 

Sara can't help but stare at the woman in front of her. 

“Something on my face?” Laila asks a little self consciously 

“No. Just watching you enjoy the food.” 

Laila groans. “It's so good. You ruined all other pho for me and it's not anywhere near me!” 

The pout on her lips is adorable and Sara has to stifle the urge to kiss it off. She shoves another bite of noodles into her mouth to keep from giving into her impulse. 

“So” Sara starts after swallowing “Harvard Law?” 

Laila groans. “I don't want to talk about school or work.”

Sara raises an eyebrow. “What do you want to talk about?” 

“How about your art? What inspired that one?” She nods at the painting to her left, on the wall. 

It's one of the first paintings she did after her dad passed. He had loved the sunsets and in her grief, Sara had literally thrown paint onto a canvas. The result was a wild, mess representation of the last sunset before he had seen. 

“My dad passed during my second fall semester. I had just come back to the city when he had a heart attack. Four days later, he died. I was so angry at the whole world after his funeral and this is what came about.” 

Laila doesn't say anything for a while, scanning the painting with wide eyes. 

“I can tell how much you loved him.” 

“With everything I had. He was my hero. Still is.” 

Laila smiles and moves to wrap her arms around her. “May I?” 

She nods.

Seated on barstool, Sara is at the perfect height to bury her face in Laila's neck. 

She sighs when the arms surround her. Bringing her into the warm, sweet smelling embrace. Sara closes her eyes and lets herself enjoy the closeness. 

“I have other,happier paintings. Come a look.”  
Sara tells her after a few minutes, she pulls away from the embrace but links their fingers together. 

“Ok.” 

Sara guides Laila down the hall to the basement turned studio. She opens up the back room and ushers them inside. 

“Wait here.” 

Sara let's go of her hand and hurries over to the canvases leaning against the wall. She pulls three out and places them against the wall. 

“Woah.” Laila whispers. 

“Is that?” 

“Jeremy and Jean?” 

Laila nods. 

“Yes.” 

The first trilogy wasn't created to be such a thing but it has worked out beautifully. The first in the set was painted the day she met Jeremy. His happiness and general joy sticking with Sara all through her first couple classes. 

As soon as she was able to she set down that joy and light in water colors. Bright streaks of gold, crisp blue, and dazzling white make up most of the canvas. It's so bright that Sara had been afraid she had ruined it.

Luckily, the second painting was the perfect pair. Inspired by Jean, the second painting is streaked with soothing navy and warm crimson. Light grey and a soft cream blend the polarizing colors together giving the painting the feeling of strength and resilience. 

Sara had painted it not long after the first night at the bar. 

The third is her favorite out of all of them. It's a painting of a picture Sara had taken about six months ago, through the bar’s front window. 

Jean is holding the umbrella in one hand, Jeremy in another. Jeremy is on his toes kissing the life out of Jean. Sara found out later this the first time they had said “I love you”.

She had painted them under a sky of crimson, navy, gold, and blue. The best combination. A perfect match. Just like the men themselves. 

“Have they seen these?” Laila asks, looking up from the paintings. 

Sara shakes her head. “No. I was thinking I would make them a wedding gift.” 

Laila's eyes shoot up. “It's like that?” 

“Oh yeah.” Sara agrees

“Wow.” Laila bites her lip. “Lucky ducks.” 

Sara gives her a sideways look. Laila blushes.

“Show me some more?” 

“What do you want to see?” 

Laila hums thoughtfully. “Photos?” 

Sara nods, linking their fingers back together and pulling her deeper into the room. She rounds a corner and flicks on another light. 

“Take a look.” 

Sara watches as Laila's eyes widen. She reaches out to touch one but thinks better of it, curling her fingers into a fist. 

“You can touch.” Sara whispers into her ear, stepping up behind her. 

Laila's breath hitches a little but she gently pulls down the intended picture. It's a ballerina stretching out on the barre in front of tall windows as the sun rises. 

It's one of her favorites she had gotten during her backstage pass to the New York Ballet. She can tell that this will be Laila's favorite as well. 

“It's beautiful.” Laila whispers, running her finger along the edge of the photo. 

“Not as beautiful as you.” Sara whispers into her hair. 

Laila turns around and looks up at her. “Is it bad I want to kiss you?” She reaches up and cups Sara's cheek..

“Only if you think it is.” Sara responds, leaning into the touch. 

Laila smiles. “I don't think that's the problem.” She leans up and kisses her anyway. 

Sara wraps her arms around her waist and pulls her up against her body. Laila taste like the wonderful she had been drinking. Rich and smooth. 

It's one hell of a first kiss. 

“Wow.” Laila whispers when they pull apart. Sara laughs and pulls her back in. This one is softer and more exploriatory. 

“Take me to bed?” She whispers against Sara's lips. Sara hadn't planned it but was happy to oblige. She gave her one last kiss and pulls her out of the basement.

Later when they are sweaty, sated, and twined around each other Sara learns more about the incredible woman in her bed. 

She's the oldest of four. Her parents are UN diplomats from France and Sudan. That's how they met. 

She studied ballet for years, primed to become a ballerina but a career ending acl tear but a stop to that. Heartbroken and depressed, her parents shipped her off to France to study there. In her time in France, she got into some trouble with the law. 

Instead of being terrifying, the entire process intrigued her. Laila cleaned up her act and declared a major in law. She graduated with high honors and immediate acceptance into Harvard Law. 

Sara feels incompetent next to her but tells Laila about going to an art dedicated high school in LA and the hour commute it took everyday. She tells her all about her first year at NYU and how she met Jeremy and Jean. 

They talk, swapping stories back and forth until they fall asleep


	3. This is Love

It's been a two months since their first date. Two months of sweet kisses, incredible sex, and phone calls from around the country as Laila trails after the team. 

She had called Sara before her flight, exhausted and near tears. The trip to Nike Headquarters hadn't gone as planned and Day hadn't gotten the sponsorship he had wanted. He had ripped into her. Calling her a few choice words before ditching her in the airport. Sara had a few words for Day herself but settled her picking up her girl from JFK early as all fuck and spiriting her back to her bed. 

Sara had a feeling that she shouldn't have gotten out of bed when her alarm had gone off two hours after they gotten home. Her feelings were confirmed when the chilly September wind blows in another patron. 

The other girl is tall, blonde, and perfectly made up. She would catch Sara's interest if she didn't have the perfect woman for her wrapped up in her old college sweater. 

The girl makes a beeline for their little corner, heels clicking on the linoleum. She drops herself into a chair with a sigh. She props her hand on her chin and fixes a look at Laila. 

Laila steadfastly ignores her and Sara wraps a possessive around her shoulders. The blonde woman snorts and rolls her eyes. 

“You want to tell me why I got a teary sounding voicemail at 2am? Or do I need to start guessing?” 

Laila sighs. 

“Guessing it is then.” She says with a nod. She flicks her eyes over the menu and then looks up at Jean who is waiting expectantly. 

“ Whatever Sauvignon Blanc you have open but God it better not be American.” 

“You know better than that.” Jean grouses and moves to get her wine. 

Sara rolls her eyes. All wine drinkers are the same. The woman flicks her gaze at her and then over her shoulder at Jeremy. 

“Hello Jeremy.” She says. 

He nods and tips his glass. “Allison.” 

Sara is a little confused until it dawns on her that this must be Laila's best friend. Still she's not sure how she knows Jeremy. 

Jean sets down the glass and Allison picks it up and takes a large sip. 

“God bless you.” She sighs, turning to Laila. 

“Spill.” 

“I'm fine Al.” 

Allison rolls her eyes and looks at Sara. “She tell you?” 

Sara shrugs. “Something about Day being an asshole and a contract.” 

Allison gasps. “What did he do?” 

Laila groans, taking a sip of some new wine Jean had found for them. Apparently it was quite the blend, judging by the blissed expression they get every time they take a sip. 

“He refused to name his partners.” 

Allison and Jean stiffen. 

“Shit.” Allison says, taking a sip. 

Laila hums in agreement. 

“That's super homophobic and illegal isn't?” Jeremy questions, frowning.

“Yes but there are all sorts of technicalities they can use to hide behind.” 

“Still not right.” Jeremy points out.

“Not at all. But it's my job to make sure this doesn't happen and I failed. Not only that. We were completely blindsided.” 

Jean groans. “Kevin has never handled surprises well.” 

“That's an understatement.” Allison snorts. 

“It's not his fault. I should have been prepared.” Laila sighs exhaustedly. She leans her head against Sara's shoulder. 

Sara places a light kiss on her hair and pulls her closer. “Maybe. Maybe not. Still no excuse for how he talked to you.” 

“What did he say?” Allison growls. 

“Allison.” Laila warns. 

“No. Fuck that. I told him to cut that shit or suffer the consequences.” She pulls out her rose gold iPhone. “What did he say?” 

Laila sighs. Flicking her eyes over to Jean who also has his phone out. 

“Et tu Brutus?” 

He shrugs. “Kevin can be an asshole and needs to be made aware of that.” 

“Just tell them. They'll stop bothering you if you do.” Sara whispers against her hair. 

“Fine.” She huffs. “I demand cuddles later tonight.”

“Whatever you want baby.” Sara promises. Laila smiles and snuggles back into her side. 

“There was a lot of vitriol coming out of his mouth and most of it in several different languages. But some of the highlights were “incompetent society girl with no real intelligence”, “a useless lesbian who he can't comprehend got into Harvard”, oh and my personal favorite “ a sex addled daughter of a whore”. That was in French. I think he forgets that it's my first language.” 

She takes a sip of her wine while the others stare at her. 

“You want to take this or shall I?” Allison asks Jean, number already keyed into her phone. Jean waves her on and settles next to Jeremy. 

“This is going to be hilarious.” He whispers as Allison presses call and puts it on speaker. It connects after the first ring. 

“Reynolds.” A man's voice grinds out. 

“Monster.” 

There's silence and then “What do you want?” 

“Where's that demon you call a boyfriend?” 

“Which one?” You can just hear the troublemaking grin on the man's face. 

“Not fucking now Minyard. Get Day on the phone.” 

Jeremy and Sara share a panicked glance. They are listening into a call with Andrew Minyard, the best goalie Exy has ever seen. 

“No.” Minyard grinds out.

“Did you hear what he said to his agent this morning?” Allison demands.

There's a pause. “Speak.” 

“Oh something along the lines of insulting her brains and her sexuality in English and her mother in French.” 

There's a pause. “Where are you?” 

“Moreau’s hole in wall.” 

“Don't move.” 

The line does dead with a click. 

“They'll be here in about an hour.” Allison explains to the three confused faces as Jean groans. He pulls a full bottle of Chardonnay out of storage and sets it in the freezer. 

He meets their curious gaze. “Minyard cut Kevin's drinking. He can only have wine now. He'll bitch if it's not cold enough and it's going to be painful with him here to begin with.” 

“Are we seriously not going to talk about how you and Allison both know each other let alone the exy superstars on a first name basis?!” Jeremy shrieks. 

“Calm down Mon Soleil. You know that I played against Kevin, Josten, and Minyard. Allison played with them.” 

Allison snorts. “Please I might as well been playing against them too.” 

“Wait.” Something dawns on Sara. “You're Allison Reynolds.” 

“In the flesh.” She winks. 

Sara looks at Laila and she shrugs. “She's always like that.” 

Sara nods. “But you were amazing. Why did you leave the pros?” 

Allison shrugs. “I got bored. Plus my partner wasn't in the pros and I didn't like traveling without her. So I left and got a gig with Comme De Garcons’ design department. 

Sara blinks, stunned. She remembers watching Allison play for a few years until she announced her retirement. She hadn't realized that the infamous “scary but hot” Allison from design was the same person. 

Sara's mind is racing as she Renee slide behind the bar. She's about to say hello when the rainbow haired woman stops dead in her tracks. 

“Ally?” 

“Hiya babe.” Allison waves. 

“What are you doing here? It's Monday.” 

Allison shrugs. “Had to check on Laila and she’s always here with Alvarez from Photos.”

Renee hums, leaning in to give her a kiss. 

Sara almost falls out of her chair, Jeremy actually does. “This is your Allison?!?” He whimpers, crawling back into his chair red faced as Jean howls hysterically next to him. 

“The very same.” Renee responds sweetly, tucking some blonde hair behind her ear. 

“Christ. Small world.” 

The door bangs open and in steps three people. All of varying height. All stupidly attractive. 

They beat a path to the back corner and grab the three empty chairs at the end. They settle and everyone looks at them expectantly. 

The short blonde one, also known as Andrew Minyard, nudges the one on his right side. The man blinks at him and then whines. Minyard glares at him and the sound dies instantly. 

He swings his gaze over to Laila and sighs. 

“I'm sorry I was so harsh and insulting this morning. I should have never said any of that to you and I'm sorry.” 

Laila nods. “Apology accepted Kevin. For what it's worth I'm sorry we got blindsided.” 

The redhead on Minyard's other side waves her apology away. 

“We had a feeling this was going to happen. This one” he points at Day. “Was convinced we were paranoid. Who's paranoid now huh?” 

“Yeah. Yeah. Whatever.” Day groans. “Can I get a Chardonnay please.” 

“You get two and then I'm cutting you off.” Jean tells him, pouring a glass. He places a whiskey in front of Minyard and a Coke in front of Josten.

Because of the group size, everyone moves to the large booth at the back of the bar. Even Renee and Jean join them, comfortable with leaving Peter with the fairly quiet regulars at the counter. 

Laila is tucked into her side, talking quietly with Neil, as he insisted on being called, about their cats. 

Sara is fiddling with a straw wrapper when a thought hits her.

“Wait.” Sara says, turning to Allison “You know of me?” 

Allison snorts. “Duh. Everyone in the design department knows about you. We all pray they'll give us you and instead we get Riko. They better be having you working on something good because his ideas are trash” 

“They have buried up to her ears in pointless work.” Jeremy offers up, sending Sara a meaningful look. He's been telling her this exact same thing for months but she refused to believe him. 

She mouths an apology at him but he waves it off with a grin just as Allison turns to give her a indecipherable look. 

She rustles around in her large purse and pulls out the sleek pink MacBook. She opens it and clicks around before shoving it towards Sara. 

“These are the graphic mockups that Riko sent yesterday. He wants me rip apart a bodice that my team and I hand sewed with 17,000 Swarovski Crystals. All for the “drama”.” 

Sara holds her gasp as she sees the beautiful spring collection covered in gore that is typical of Riko's style. 

“I was told to thing the capital from the Hunger Games not the Walking Dead. This collection is not meant for that. And I refuse to do.” 

She shares a glance at Jeremy and tilts the laptop over to him. He shakes his head and goes to cover his eyes, he takes the security at the office very seriously. 

“Get over yourself Knox. If I had had my way you would have been designing this collection with me” Allison cuts in, taking his fingers off his face. 

She tilts his head up to look at her. “You have potential that is wasted on the summer collections. You should be designing major campaign looks and not bastardized continuations.” 

Jeremy blushes, completely stunned. 

“Take a look at this and help me and Sara save this from Riko.” 

Jeremy looks at Sara and she shrugs. He takes a deep breath and looks at the mock ups. As he looks through them the athletes all coxk their heads. 

“Riko? Not Riko Moriyama?” Neil questions, running a hand through his hair. Sara nods. 

“I always wondered where that prick went after he didn't make pros.” Neil mumbles. 

“What. El Diablo played Exy?”

Neil, Jean, and Kevin all howl at the moniker. Minyard didn't crack a smile but Sara's almost certain his face is stuck like that permanently. 

“Oui.” Jean huffs breathlessly. “It was quite fun bouncing him off the court walls.”

Kevin and Neil snort.

“Wait a second. Riko wants to go to Chernobyl for this? Is he crazy?” Jeremy cries, all eyes dart over to him. 

“Wait. What?” Allison reaches over the table and pulls her laptop back around. 

“Yeah. Right there. It says “location: Chernobyl”.”

“Oh fuck no. I'm not to take a 100 pounds of lace, tulle, and crystals to a radiation infested pit.” Allison growls. “We need to think of something quickly.” 

The table falls into madness. Everyone throwing this ideas into the pot, loudly.

Sara's mind races but the only option she can think of is sketchy at best and hinges upon the agreement from three people she barely knows. 

“I have an idea.” The entire table shuts up and stares at her. 

“Go on.” Allison nods,

Sara takes a breath and looks at the trio across from her. 

“Are you suits for the wedding already done?” 

Kevin scoffs. “This one” pointing at Neil “wouldn't let me get us custom suits so.we are renting them.” 

Neil rolls his eyes. “We don't need suits to wear once.” 

“It's the thought that counts.” Kevin argues.

“Mon Dieu. Ta gueule.” Jean groans. Sara can feel Laila's snickering. Judging by the outraged look on both Kevin and Neil’s face, Jean said something insulting. 

“Continue Alvarez.” 

“Merci Jean.” She winks at him. 

“If I can guarantee no paparazzi at the wedding and that the photos wouldn't be used until at least December would you let us use your wedding as a photoshoot for the new collection.” 

Sara mentally crosses her fingers hers as she waits them out. Surprisingly, it's Minyard who answers first. 

“Explain.” 

“Basically we would have to rework the line to fit you and your party we would use a few of the pictures from the wedding as campaign images.” 

Sara gives them a minute to think it over and turns to Allison, mind already racing “How fast can you remake the collection to fit them and their party?” 

She looks over at the trio as cocks her head. “I'm assuming Matt, Dan, Aaron, Katelynn, Nicky, Eric, Wymack, Abby, and Bee are coming?” 

Kevin nods. Allison's face scrunches as she does the math. 

“A week. Ten days tops. But this one” she points to Jeremy “is helping.” 

“Cool.” Jeremy grins from his seat next to Jean. “But are there seven suits to match the seven dresses? Who's gonna wear the last suit?” 

Sara shrugs. “One of you can or I will. Either way we'll make it work. But we still need the love birds on board.” 

She turns to look at them. “So what do you say?” 

They all exchange a look. “No beaches. And the cake better be chocolate.” 

“Done. Operation This is Love is officially a go.” Sara says, kicking off a round of cheers. She catches a look from Laila and smiles. Who knew that this is where she was going to be this fall.


	4. Happening Hamptons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have yet to go to the Hamptons.

Operation This is Love starts to come together quickly after that first night. Sara is completely unsurprised when Kevin Day turns into Groomzilla. Her phone stays blown up with his increasingly ridiculous, albeit hilarious, worries and requests. 

Luckily, she has Jean to help field some of his nonsense while Allison, Jeremy, and Sara sneak around the fashion house remaking the collection. Well Allison and Jeremy remake everything, Sara stays out of the Project Runway level busyness and takes pictures. 

She also meets the other parts of the wedding party. Swearing them all to secrecy before giving them tasks. She's thankful that Dan, Matt, Nicky, Eric and Katelynn are good sports and are willing to help, dragging a less than enthusiastic Aaron behind them.

Everything is going smooth until it isn't. It's a Monday, two weeks before the wedding, when Allison slams her way into the editing pit on the photography floor.

She makes a beeline for Sara's desk, pulling her up.and dragging her to the nearest bathroom. She bangs three times and the door unlocks showing a pale faced Jeremy. She shoves the both of them inside and locks the door. 

“We have a problem.” Allison growls, slapping a paper down in Sara hands. It's a sheet with shoot dates and times. The specific shoot the spring collection, to be shot in Chernobyl. 

“He got approved?! How?” Sara whispers furiously. She scans the sheet. The flight is scheduled for the Monday night after the wedding which means they will have one shot to present their work in front of the ENTIRE company at the all staff meeting that Monday morning. 

“I don't know. I don't care.” Allison hisses. “We have to make this perfect or we are all screwed.” 

“Fuck ok.” Sara can feel her phone buzzing in her pocket. “Hang on. It's the venue.” 

She answers it and issue number two raises its ugly head. Sara listens to the man explain and apologize a thousand times before she gets fed up. In an effort not to seem rude, she says her goodbyes quickly and hangs up. 

“That was the venue.” Sara says, running her hands through her hair. She can already tell this is going to be a double tequila kind of day.   
“They just had a water main break it's completely flooded.” 

Jeremy groans as Allison starts cursing up a blue streak. It would be somewhat entertaining to watch her rage like a sailor if she didn't have a crisis on her hands.

“Everything is booked. What are we going to do?” Jeremy groans. Allison hums and calls a few people. 

When she brings her phone down for the final.time, she gives them both a brilliant smile. 

“We can use my place in the Hamptons. The orchard will be perfect for the wedding and lawn is private enough for the reception. It's big enough where everyone can stay too.” 

She hands over her phone, Sara and Jeremy quickly scroll through the pictures of a massive Mansion and beautiful, still lush, orchard. 

“Why didn't use your place to start?” Sara asks, kicking herself. 

Allison shrugs. “Don't know but I can guarantee no paparazzi will be there since it's a gated community. We'll go up there Thursday and buy the time Saturday rolls around nobody will have a clue.” 

“Good plan. How are the RSVPs coming Jeremy?” Sara is in wedding mood now, wanting to get as much straight as possible with this impromptu meeting. 

“Everyone but one couple. They all understand the need for secrecy and agreed to not say anything.” 

Sara nods. “Ok. I'll catch up with you both at lunch.” 

She opens the door and almost barrels over Riko who was crouching by the door. 

“Creep much?” She drawls, brushing her pants off where she bumped into his oily hair. 

He stands and gives her a smarmy smirk. “I would offer my congratulations but it seems your missing one key component.” 

Sara rolls her eyes. “Poor you. Thinking that I adhere to such outdated gender roles.” 

Riko scowls. “Watch yourself. Wouldn't want your pretty little fiancee to get hurt.” 

Sara snorts. “Goodbye Riko.” 

She waits till he stalks off around the corner before letting Jeremy and Allison out of the bathroom. 

“Ugh. What a creep.” Allison shudders, air kissing on the cheek. “I'll see you at lunch.” 

She takes off in her sky high heels in the opposite direction that Riko went. Jeremy nudges Sara as they watch the blonde glide away. 

“I like her. I like all of them actually.” Jeremy states. 

“You would.” 

“Whatever” He says fondly.   
“See you at lunch.” 

 

The Thursday they are all supposed to hear to the Hamptons dawns clear and bright. Sara wakes up to Laila giving her head with breakfast already made. When questioned the other woman giggled and whispered more filthy things in her ear. 

If they weren't required to be part of the campaign, Sara would have kept them in bed the rest of the weekend. At least she's gets to return the favor in the shower before they head up to deal with the crazy. 

Sara and Laila pick up the rented Audi and swing by to pick up Jeremy and Jean. Several horns later, they stumble out looking bleary eyed. Sara rolls her eyes as they slide their suitcases in the trunk and then slump together in the backseat. 

“Morning!” Laila cheers, turning around in her seat. 

Jeremy groans and hides his face in Jean's chest. 

“Rough night?” Sara ask as she pulls them into the Manhattan traffic. 

“Ugh. Kevin called us at 2am with a impossible amount of panic for someone marrying the loves of his life.” He whines. 

Laila laughs. “Just do what Sara did. Answer while your having sex. He'll hang up after like two moans.” 

“Don't get any ideas.” Jean tells his boyfriend without opening his eyes. Jeremy pouts. 

“And no pouting or you're not getting what we talked about.” 

“Ohh kinky.” Sara teases. 

Jeremy rolls his eyes. “He's talking about a dog Sara. Jezzze. Get your mind out of the gutter.” 

Laila cackles. “Her mind is always in the gutter. You should know that by now.” 

Jeremy flaps his hand and snuggles back up with an already dozing Jean. She's happy to let them get some rest after dealing with the panic storm that is Kevin Day. 

The drive to the Hamptons is quiet with a bit if traffic but it's to be expected for the last warm weekend in late September.

They pull up to the Reynolds estate and all have to take a minute. The house is beautiful with wide, wrap around porches and warm paneling. It's an odd cross between a cottage and a castle but tucked away on the sprawling property it fits.

Allison leans against one of the pillars, watching them. “Inside is cooler than outside. Come on.” 

They follow her inside to find royalty level amenities. She leads them around a glass covered pool filled with koi fish, several indoor fountains, and up a wide staircase. 

She leads them into a large but cozy room. 

“This one is for Jean and Jeremy. The one across the hall is for Sara and Laila. Don't worry the walls are thick.” She gives them a wink. 

They decide to dump their suitcases in there respective room and change into fresh clothes before meeting everyone. Allison graciously agrees to wait for them and show them where the rest of the party is. 

Laila changes into jean shorts and a white tank top, shrugging on Sara's long rosy cardigan to fight the chilly. Seeing Laila in her clothes makes her heart race and has her thinking about what she said to Riko earlier this week. 

She desperately wishes she was marrying this girl this weekend. 

Sara bites her bite and steps into her well worn boyfriend jeans. They used to be Jean's but she had borrowed them after crashing at his place once after a party. She saw how they made her look taller and skinnier than she actually is and never gave them back. 

Which is fine because she's pretty sure he still has her “Flawless” cropped top. 

Sara slides up behind her and watches in the mirror as Laila quickly fishtails her curls out the way. She drops a kiss to her exposed shoulder causing her girl giggle. She smiles and does it again. 

“Stop that.” She says, flicking her gently on the nose. “We have to meet the others.” 

“We don't have too.” Sara says, placing her hands under the white top. Laila giggles. 

“Yes we do, besides we match. We have to go now” She points out in the mirror. Clad in jean bottoms and white tank tops they do accidentally match. Doesn't mean Sara wants to leave the room or the fluffy looking, inviting bed. 

Laila must be able to feel her hesitation because she reaches up and whispers in her ear. 

“ If you're good and play nicely with the others I'll ride your face when we get back.” 

Sara groans, hands tightening on her waist. “You can't say shit like that.” 

Laila smiles and links their fingers together. “Come on. The sooner we go, the sooner we get back.” 

Sara lets herself be dragged down the hall and into the kitchen, counting down the hours until she can get back to her room. 

Dinner wasn't bad. Loud and messy but fun. Sara got to know quite a few of the local professional Exy players as well as the Drs. Minyards. It also helped that Jean and Renee were there to help weather the storm when it got too much. 

Like now. 

Jean, Sara, Allison, surprisingly Katelynn are lounging on the balcony smoking a joint while everyone else is inside playing a giant game of Scrabble. 

Jean takes a hit, then another and sighs. 

“I can't believe they are the ones getting married next. I always thought it would be you and Renee.” He says passing the stick to Allison. 

“Not until I'm head designer and can give her the wedding she deserves with my money and not the Reynolds.” 

Sara quirks an eyebrow. After spending weeks in Allison's presence she knows her family isn't thrilled about her and Renee but Sara didn't think the resentment was that bad.

“You remember what they were all like when we met them?” Katelynn reminisces, taking the joint from Allison. 

Jean snorts. “They were a complete mess.” 

“Understatement of the year.” Allison argues. “Honestly not sure how the monster managed to wrangle not one but two on People's most wanted bachelors list.” 

Sara snorts, taking the joint back and lighting it back up. “Isn't Andrew number three? Kind of makes sense.” 

The other three find that incredibly amusing and giggle until there are tears in their eyes. 

“Oh God. Remember the year Day graduated?” Jean calls through his giggles. 

“God fuck yes. Andrew called Renee every other night to complain about Neil's moping but really he was hoping himself!” Allison cackles. 

Katelynn snorts. “Aaron was in the worst mood that entire year because he didn't know what to say to Andrew that wouldn't set him off.”

They all giggle for a while before they all sigh.   
“God I'm glad that's over.” Katelynn says, taking a hit and tilting her head back to look at the stars. 

“Yeah.” 

“Same.” 

Jean flicks his gaze over at Sara. “Sorry. We got caught up.” 

She waves it away. “No worries. It's cool to hear that they found each other despite the difficulties. Gives me hope for myself.” 

Jean sends her a questioning look but when she doesn't answer he let's it go. 

About an hour later, everyone heads for bed. Agreeing it's for the best with the early start in the morning. 

The minute their door closes Sara gets to work on making sure Laila knows exactly what she's missing everytime they have to get out of bed. 

Who said positive reinforcement didn't work? 

 

David Wymack, his wife Abby, and their best friend Bee all show up around noon. Coach Wymack of Palmetto State, the former college coach for pretty all the pros and a few of the non pros in the room, is a large man. 

Sara has to tilt her head up to see his face. The only person who doesn't is Jean and even he looks tiny compared to the Coach. What he makes you in size, he positively doubles in kindness. 

The first thing he does is sweep Jeremy and Sara into massive hugs. Thanking them profusely for putting up with his sons and their ridiculousness. He hands them off to Abby and Bee who also give them smaller but not less grateful hugs. 

With the parental figures around, the wedding squad and focus on getting everything set up. It's a day of running around like idiots and Sara barely sees Laila for the entire day. 

It's not until they are in bed that Sara feels the nerves kick in. 

“You ok babe?” Laila whispers when she feels her body tense. 

“I guess. Just a lot riding on this.What if this doesn't work out? What if I get us all fired?” 

Laila makes a displeased noise and rolls over to face her. 

“First, Jeremy and Allison joined this crusade on their own for their own reasons. It was their decision, not yours. Don't take that away from them. Second, if they hate it and they do fire you then they are idiots.” 

Sara smiles and pulls her closer. 

“I'm sure you have a third.” 

“I do.” 

A small shiver wracks through Sara's body at those two tiny words. She gazes adoringly at Laila. 

“And it is?” 

“Third, I love you. No matter what.” 

Sara has to kiss her and she does. Pouring all her hopes, dreams, and love into it. When she pulls back there's a dreamy smile.in Laila's face. 

“I love you.” 

The grin she gets in return is blinding and Sara kisses her again. If they are a little late to breakfast the next morning, nobody has to know why.


	5. Haven't You People Ever Heard of Closing a God Damn Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't sing along to he chapter title then you're too young for this bro. 
> 
> (I'm so corny. I'm so sorry."

Saturday morning is pure chaos. The grooms are reluctantly pulled apart and placed on opposite ends of the house. Luckily each groom had his preferred best man/woman to chill with which kept the harried running between the rooms to a minimum. 

Which is good because there were a shit ton of last minute alterations and camera fixes to make before the men could actually walk down the aisle. 

Sara is running back and forth, hair already done, so she can get all the pictures of the grooms getting ready. She's about make her final round of the house when Laila catches her coming around the corner. 

She grabs Sara but the front of her t-shirt and yanks her in the direction of their room. Once inside she pins Sara to the door and starts sucking on her neck. Sara back arches and she groans. 

“Babe. Babe. Baby. Laila. We don't have time for this.” 

Laila gives her a naughty grin. “Yes we do. Allison sent all the couples to get ready when she almost jumped Renee in the hallway downstairs.” 

Sara hums. “Oh really. Well then. What do you say to a little fun?” 

“Nope.” Laila giggles pulling a shower cap.over her hair. “Go get in the shower. I'm not letting you out this suit on all sweaty.” 

“Evil.” Sara mutters. 

“That's why you love me.” She sings back. Sara sends her a smirk, hooking her around the waist and dipping her low for a deep kiss.

When Sara is satisfied, she sets them up right and gives the dazed Laila a wink. She sails off to the shower to the music of Laila's thoroughly annoyed French mumbling.

 

The suit that Jeremy and Allison tailored for her fight like a glove. She runs her hands down the blue jacket; taking in the crisp white shirt, embellished lapels and untied orange lace bowtie. 

She's sliding into her brown oxfords when Laila steps out as a vision in orange silk.

Sara's mouth dries up completely as she takes in the long silk skirt and strappy-totally not appropriate for any wedding but this-bodice. 

She had swapped out her signature Barbie pink lipstick for a simple nude and shimmery eyes. Her winged liner so sharp, Sara wonders if she could cut herself on them.

In her heels, Laila just makes Sara's six feet in height. She's also dangling a pair of navy pointe shoes, that matches the bottle edge of her dress, from her fingers. 

“Looking amazing.” Sara whispers quietly, helping her fasten the simple gold watch around her wrist. 

“You too.” 

Sara leans to kiss her but Laila's thin finger presses against her lips. 

“Not until after pictures.” 

Sara frowns. “Let's get this show on the road then.” 

She grabs her camera and laces her fingers through Laila's. The sooner the pictures are done the sooner she can kiss her. 

 

The wedding went off without a hitch. Guest arrived and seated themselves quickly and quietly. They all respected the right to take pictures as long as they did not post on social media. 

There wasn't a dry eye in the room during the trios vows. Even Sara teared up, not even knowing half of the shit the couple had been through. She can't imagine what Nicky was feeling as tears ran unchecked down his cheeks. She had made sure to get a picture of that for the wedding album she planned to make the guys as well. 

After the ceremony, that's when Sara's real work began. She pulled everyone wearing the spring collection together and dragged them all over the property for an hour and some. She's pretty excited about the takes she's seeing and can't wait to get them on her laptop for editing. 

Finally, she releases the other couples off to catch the tail end of the cocktail service. Jeremy sticks around, taking the camera from her and positions her in front of the many fountains on the property. 

This one's a to scale replica of Fontana di Trevi taking up the entire side wall of the alcove. The setting sun is throwing streaks of golden light through the water creating rainbows as far as the spray reaches. It's a gorgeous sight and Sara's afraid she won't do it justice. 

Jeremy takes a few test shots and frowns.

“You gotta loosen up a little!!” He calls helpfully.

Sara rolls her eyes. “I'm not meant to be in front of the camera! I'm meant be behind it.” 

“Get over it and loosen up.” Jeremy snaps. 

Sara sighs and tries to relax. Her eyes track Laila as she walks behind Jeremy, swiveling her hips. Sara keeps her eyes on her as she slowly frings on nothing behind Jeremy. She's partially aware of snapping away but all Sara can do is try to change positions to keep herself from snatching Laila up and taking her to bed. 

“Ok. Laila. You're up.” 

Laila steps up and slips her hand in Sara's. 

“Bonjour.” She purrs with a sly smile. 

“Minx.” Sara whispers, tickling her side. Laila giggles and tries to step away. Sara pulls her back, spinning her into her arms and up against her body. Once safe in her arms, Sara dips her low and buries her face in her neck. She holds it for feels like decades, but is actually a thirty seconds, for Jeremy to get the picture. 

Jeremy whistles low as he goes through the proofs on the camera screen. Sara's fingers itch to see but she trusts Jeremy to take good shots. 

“Laila. Change into your pointe shoes and then hop up on the ledge.” 

Jeremy checks his watch. “Let's go. We only have about fifteen minutes left of golden hour and I want these shots with this sunset.” 

Laila swaps shoes quickly and wets them in the fountain. “Don't tell Allison.” She teases as she hops up the ledge. 

She reaches up on her toes, arms above her head and her chin tilted up. Sara can't help up but stare completely enraptured by the perfect ballerina Laila turned into. 

She faintly hears clicking but it's all muffled when Laila reaches for her hand. 

“Kneel on the ground and keep hold of my hand.” Laila whispers. Sara nods and sinks to the pavement and Laila follows her, raising one leg up and behind her. Sara keeps her eyes on Laila's and drops her lips to kiss her knuckles. Sara hops she timed that right with the falling of the skirt. 

The get five more shots in before Jeremy calls for a stop. Sara helps Laila hop down from the ledge and undos the silk strap around her ankles. 

She massages Laila's abused toes and arches, working out the tension as Jeremy shows her the slides. She smiles despite herself. Jeremy had managed to get the split second that the hand kiss matched with the skirt. 

“You did an amazing job. Thank you.” 

Jeremy shrugs. “I had the best teacher. Now come on. Jean promised to save us that obnoxious French wine you two like.” 

Laila pops up, shoving her feet into jeweled sandals she had brought along. They make a quick stop on the porch to drop off the pointe shoes and heels, then hurry off to find Jean and the dinner seats. 

 

Dinner was a delicious spread of salmon, steak, salad, asparagus, and wild rice. Sara can't even be mad that she's drinking the white wine Laila and Jean had been mooning over for a few months. 

The best man and woman speeches given by Jean, Renee, and Matt are equal parts hilarious and heartwarming. She's super glad she managed to get a shot of Neil wiping Kevin's tears away after Jean's speech. 

After the speeches and toasts, the tables are shoved away and Kyle Garber- Goalie for Houston Devil's and DJ- starts spinning away. 

The first song he plays is a slow country tune called “I hope you dance”. It's the signal for the mother-son dance. Sara had been surprised that the trio had requested upholding the tradition. She had been even more surprised when Andrew slide over the only song request she had gotten from them. 

Now she's taking pictures like crazy while trying to hold back tears as Andrew leads Bee around the dance floor and Kevin spins Abby. Halfway through the second chorus, Neil cuts in beautifully and sweeps Abby away. Kevin goes to stand with his father and leans his head against his shoulder. 

Sara makes sure to get that on film too. 

Eventually the song ends and the spell is broken. The DJ revs up and plays something loud and poppy. There's an inhuman shriek that comes from Nicky and he pulls Allison and Dan onto the dance floor, screaming about a college throwback. 

What they witness is a perfectly timed routine to the Spice Girls “Wannabe”. Sara hopes to god the student videographer from NYU that she hired got that on camera. The pictures just won't do it justice. 

Eventually, everyone joins the dancefloor. Laughing and dancing away under the stars. Sara is so caught up taking pictures she doesn't even notice Jean settling next to her. 

“Hey.” 

“Bonsoir.” 

“So French.” She sighs. 

Jean shrugs, keeping his eyes on a tipsy Jeremy as he dances with a equally tipsy Laila. 

“So when are you and Jeremy doing this?” 

Jean sends her a dirty look and an eye roll. 

“Sometime next year.” 

“You're not engaged.” 

“We will be by next weekend.” 

“Fucking finally.” Sara huffs.“Bout damn time.”

“I know.” Jean agrees with a small smile. “ I wanted it to be perfect but this weekend I realized it doesn't have to be.” 

Sara wrinkles her nose. “That was sweet and vomit inducing.” 

Jean huffs. “Thanks Alvarez. You always know exactly what I need to hear.” 

She shrugs. “It's a gift.” 

They bask in silence for a few minutes before Jeremy notices them at the door and frantically waves them over. Laila catches sight of them also and joins Jeremy in his impersonation on the tube dancers seen on the highway to get people's attention.

“Seems like we are being flagged down.” 

“So it seems.” Jean agrees, moving forward to join them. Sara sets her camera down and follows him. Before they reach their lovers, she tugs on his sleeve. 

“I love you like a brother” she starts “but if either you go Groomzilla the way Day did I will kill you.” 

Jean snorts. “Don't worry. I'd do it myself.” 

Sara nods and let's him go, smiling as he pulls Jeremy to him. 

There are worse things than dealing with your crazy friends getting married. Sara thinks as she pulls Laila to her. 


	6. Hangover Sundays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, sweet and to the point.

Sunday finds the wedding party draped across various seats in one of the living rooms, hungover to hell. 

They are blearily watching old school Saturday morning cartoons as Sara, Jeremy, and Allison mainline coffee and edit in the kitchen. 

“What do you think of this?” Sara asks, turning the laptop around towards the others. It's a close up of the beginning of the vows, the sun had just some out of some fluffy clouds and was shining on the trio like a heavenly beacon. Everything looks gorgeous and there very little for Sara to edit. 

She loves pictures like that. 

Allison hums and Jeremy cocks his head to the side. 

“For the campaign or the wedding album?” Allison questions, stirring a sugar into her third cup of coffee.

Sara shrugs. 

“Put that into the wedding album. There's a lot of vulnerability in this and that's not for public eyes.” Jeremy muses out loud. 

Sara turns to look at it again and can't help agree. You can see the love shining from all three of them. The last things she wants is to put that out into the world to be mocked.

She saves it in the album file and regards the next one. Its a photo of Matt and Dan. He had on a glorious burnt orange tux that pairs well with his dark skin and Dan's whimsical with Grecian undertones inspired dress. 

The picture in question has Matt in his white lace dress and pants, reaching out in panic to Dan as she serenely bites into an apple. Sara is loathe not to use it as Dan had bite into an apple with a worm and stuck to it like a champ. She thinks that alone deserves to be part of the collection. 

She flips the screen around and shows the other two. 

“Yes. Absolutely Yes.” They chime, looking up from the measurement and color notes they are making to go with the pictures.

They go through each selection bite by bit until all there is left is her and Laila. 

This was the hardest to pick as she wasn't sure which one to pick. 

The first was when she had dipped Laila back. In between one shot and the next Sara and turned her head and had given the camera a look of such loathing as she kissed Laila's neck. Laila to her credit hadn't broken stride, just tilted her head a little stare at the camera, eyes blown wide with arousal. Sara's not even sure Jeremy knew he got this shot but she's very grateful he did. 

The second is the first pointe shoe shot. Once it's edited and tightened up, the shot is ethereal and frankly gorgeous. She's not sure she wants this picture out for everyone to see.  
She turns the screen one last time and duxks her head over her coffee to wait for the response. 

When it takes longer than usual she lifts her head. 

“Is it that bad?” 

They shake their heads, eyes flicking back and forth. 

“Which one should I use?” 

“Uh?” They both intoned, looking at each other. 

“Jean can you come in here please.” Jeremy raises his voice slightly, knowing his boyfriend will hear him.

Jean shuffles in sleepily and wraps himself around Jeremy. He steals his cup and takes a sip, making a face at Jeremy's coffee flavored syrup. He shuffles off and pours himself a cup of black coffee and takes an sip.  
When he makes it back to the trio silently watching him, Sara can't help but ask. 

“You with us sleeping beauty?” 

She gets the middle finger in response. She laughs quietly. “Not in my job description.” 

“What do you want?” He groans into Jeremy's neck. 

“Which one do you like better for the campaign?” 

He looks at the screen, then looks at her, and looks back the screen. 

“Wow. I'm not awake enough for the question. Try again later.” He pushes off and shuffles back into the living room. 

“Helpful” Allison snorts.

Jeremy shrugs. “For a bartender his tolerance is shit once you get him off wine. Poor kid is feeling those tequila shots today.” 

Laila trails in a minute later, looking fresh compared to Jean's hungover zombie. 

“Babe. Come here and tell me what you think of these.” 

Laila slides over and drapes herself over Sara. 

“What do you think?” 

Laila hums and steals her coffee. Jeremy snorts when she makes a face at Sara's black coffee. 

“No sugar. Blasphemous.” She whines. 

Sara rolls her eyes. “Focus and I'll make you one the way you like.” 

Laila smiles. “You say the sweetest things.” 

She turns her attention to the screen and gasps. “These turned out beautiful Sara.” 

“Here. Sit and look. I'll make you coffee.” 

“What's the theme again?” Laila asks the others at the table as Sara adds the last sugar to her coffee. 

“This is Love.” Allison responds, absent-mindedly

Laila hums and shoots Sara a grateful smile when she returns with the coffee. 

She sips it and regards the pictures.

“Use them both.” She finally says. “Make the first picture your opener and the second your closer. I think it depicts love well.” 

“That's a perfect idea baby. Thank you.” 

Laila smiles around a yawn. “I'm going to go nap. Wake me up when it's time to leave.” She sails out the room and Sara's eyes follow her. 

“Wow. And I thought I was bad.” Allison scoffs, looking up from her notes. 

“Shut up and let's get this done. I want to go home and cuddle with my girl.” 

“Don't we all.” Allison sighs and drops her eyes back to the task at hand.


	7. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand Central is the Devil's Playground and I stay as far as I can from it. 
> 
> Yes my building is on third Ave.

Sara yawns as she hurries through Grand Central towards her building on Third Ave. She’s exhausted, not getting home until almost midnight after dropping off the boys and the car. 

Even Laila hadn't come home with her. Saying she needed to swing by her place to water her plants and check her mail. Sara had slept terribly, unused to sleeping in her alone. 

She's hoping that if this meeting goes well then she can ask Laila to move in with her. Sara pushes her way into office a half hour early and settles at her desk. 

She's rooting around for her USB fob when she remembers she had left it on the counter, with her coffee.

Which she forgot. 

Before she can panic, there's an email in her inbox. 

It's a selfie of Laila with the silver USB

“Seems like you forgot something. Best of Luck. Call me after. xoxo.” 

Attached is the final draft of the spring presentation. God bless her girl. 

She saves it onto her laptop and cues it up,ready to go as soon as an opening hits. She smoothes down her suit jacket and tried to act busy for an hour. 

 

All staff meetings are intense. There's a lot of posturing from departments that are wither flagging behind or have nothing new to show. It creates a lot of awkward silences and unanswered questions. 

Finally, the spring collection comes up. Sara watches as Riko preens as the bosses explain to founder Rei Kawakubo and her husband -and CEO- Adrian Joffe about the vision. 

“Is that all you have?” Ms.Kawakubo asks, sounding displeased. 

Jeremy nudges Sara. This was it. 

“Well actually Ms.Kawakubo. I have something.” Sara pitches towards the phone. 

“Who is speaking?” 

“No one. Ms.Kawakubo. Just an out of turn intern.” One of her bosses interjects, sending her a poisonous look.

Sara snorts. “I've been here for six years. I'm not an intern.” She levels him with an icy glare. 

“So who are you?” The CEO questions.

“My name is Sara Alvarez from the photography dept and my team consisting of Jeremy Knox and Allison Reynolds from design have something to show you. May I connect to the share screen?” 

“Ms. Kawakubo. Please forgive our photographers insolence we-” 

“Do shut up Joseph.” The woman snaps. Her other boss’s mouth snaps shut. 

“Young lady. Please connect. I'd like to see what you have.” 

Sara takes a deep breath and connects her laptop to the share screen protector. She flicks a glance at her partners, they both look pale but send her a thumbs up.

She says a silent prayer to whatever deity is watching that day and lifts the lid, pressing play on the slide show. 

“What you see here is the campaign we entitled “This is Love”.” Sara says stepping back from the laptop and grabbing the clicker. 

“Myself, Jeremy, and Allison all worked together to bring this campaign complete with measurement and color notes to you. May we get started?” 

There's silence from the two decision makers.   
“I have a question before we begin.” Mr. Joffee says. “Who is the woman in the dress and is she available for the campaign?”

“Mr. Joffe. That is my beautiful girlfriend. And I don't know. I would have to ask her.” 

“I see. Please continue.” 

They all release a breath and move to the next slide. It's one measurement and color notes for Dan and Matt's shot. They had decided to lead with the notes and then the pictures. 

“As you can see on the screen, the original suit was to be a vibrant orange however when we found out our model had darker skin we swapped out the color for a darker, more burnt orange that would play better with his complexion. An added to of cream from the shirt and structured lapels bring the together. We paired it with a brown belt and matching brogues to keep the lines neat crisp.

On the women’s side we have a teal grecian inspired inspired gown. With the off the shoulder sleeves and flattering neckline it stays fresh and modern but has that air of not quite being from this time period. Matches with models brown skin and closed cropped hair, the dress is stunning.” 

At Allison's nod, Sara flicks past the notes to the photographs. It's a trifold of pictures, one of Dan, one of Matt and then their paired campaign shot.

“I want to see the middle photo alone.” 

Sara clicks to the next slide. There's silence of the line. 

“Who are these people?” 

“Matt Boyd and Dan Wilds. Professional Exy players for the NY Metrostars.” 

“That explain the builds.” The founder hums. “Continue.” 

They go through each slide like that. Jeremy and Allison explaining the notes and Sara explaining a bit behind the pictures. 

There had been a slightest gasp both on the phone and throughout the room at the last picture. Sara smiles internally as Riko glares at her from his slouched position.

Sara thinks it's going pretty well until Ms. Kawakubo clears her throat. 

 

“Just so I am clear.” Her accent soft but there no mistaking the steel in her tone

“You stole the designs for the spring collection, remade them to fit these particular body shapes, planned a wedding and a shoot, and edited everything with detailed notes all in a weekend?” 

Sara shoots a look at her friends. They shrug. Well, here goes nothing. 

“Pretty much.” 

“I see.” 

“Joseph.” 

“Yes Ms.Kawakubo?” 

“Where has this team been for the past six years? All the times I have told to bring me something fresh and you insist that Mr. Moriyama is the best you have, yet this team exists.” 

“I wasn't sure she was ready f-” 

“Spare me the grovelling. Please collect your items from your desk and turn your pass into security. You won't be needed here any longer. And take Mr. Moriyama with you. I don't want to see his grotesque images anywhere my collections again. Once was quite enough.” 

Everyone stares shocked as both the   
President of Photography and the senior photographer are both fired. 

“Everyone else please take the rest of the day off. Your senior leadership teams will have the new plans for you tomorrow morning.”

Everyone clears out like their asses are on fire. 

“Now then. Let's talk about promotions, art rights, and money shall we.” 

The trio exchange a look. This is gonna be life changing.


	8. All's well that ends well

Six months later…..

“Babe! You home?” Sara calls into the house as she wrestles the door closed. Winter isn't quite ready to let go of her icy grip on the city if the wild, freezing wind is anything to go by. 

There's wild barking as Mac, their rescue brittany spaniel golden retriever mutt, comes skidding into the hall. Tail wagging a mile minute. 

“Hi boy!” Sara falls to her knees and let's him lick her cold face. She regrets it the minute she gets a face full of puppy breath.she wipes the slobber off the she can and scratches him behind the ears. 

“Where's Mom?” She asks him. His ears perk up and he goes running down the hall. Sara laughs and hangs her coat and kicking off her boots, following him into the warm kitchen. 

She finds her the dog sitting at Laila's feet, looking imploringly up at her as she adds chicken to the large soup pot. 

“How you doing beautiful?” Sara quips as she buried her cold nose into Sara's neck. She shrieks at the chill. 

“Sara!!” She swats at her, dislodging her from her neck. 

“Go open up and set the table.” 

Sara rolls her eyes but does as requested. They only open up the table for special occasions or large family dinners.

Tonight it's the latter. It's their turn to host the monthly family potluck dinner. 

“What time is everyone getting here? She calls pulling out the sturdy stoneware. 

“Jeremy and Jean, Renee and Allison, and Matt and Dan said they were on their way thirtyish minutes ago. So any minute now. And you know Kandriel will show up right before food is served.” 

Sara snorts, pulling down the required glasses. “Still can't believe you call them that.”

Sara frowns as she goes over the family roster again. Nicky and Eric are back in Germany until the family summer vacation in June but that still leaves out the Drs.

“No Katelynn and Aaron?”

Laila shakes her head as she adds dumplings to the soup pot. “No. She texted me earlier. Something about emergency surgery. Renee offered to drop food off for them on their way back to Harlem.” 

Sara nods, closing the cabinet door. She wraps her arms around Laila's waist and pulls her flush against her body.

“Hi beautiful.” 

“Hi yourself” Laila teases, turning around in her arms. 

Just as Laila reaches up to kiss her the doorbell rings.

“Saved by the bell? More like interrupted” Laila huffs, stepping away from Sara. She laughs and winks at her. 

“Go before Mac knocks a hole in the door in his excitement.” 

As Sara approaches the door she can hear happy yips coming from the other side. Grabbing Mac's collar she throws open the door, allowing Jeremy, Jean and their black lab Cali inside. 

Cali immediately darts for Mac, bowling him over in a noise of happy barks and whines. There's a quick whistle that fills the air and Cali immediately slides off Mac and sits up. Mac, not to be outdone, follows suit. Sara rolls her eyes. Jean has always been able to get her dog to behave better than she could. 

“Downstairs.” Jean directs, pointing at the open basement door. The dogs race for the stairs, waiting patiently for her to open up the gate to their play area. 

Sara makes sure they have enough food and water before unlocking their door. “Have fun guys.” She tells them, closing the playpen. They race off as soon as it clicks shut. 

Sara wanders into the kitchen to find Jean and Laila already going over the wine that he brought. Having no desire to get caught up in a conversation about flavor notes and tannins that she could not understand, she follows the voices into her living room. 

While corralling the dogs, it seems that everyone made it to the house. Even Kandriel. They all turn and look at her expectantly as she settles into the orange bean bag chairs, a thank you gift from David and Abby Wymack. 

“What?” 

“Have you seen this yet?” Jeremy waves the newest issue of Time Out. 

In particular the newest issue completely dedicated to their interviews and the first view, to the public, of the campaign images themselves. 

“Fuck that came out today?” She groans. “No wonder I was getting weird looks on the train.”

“You should read it.” Jeremy passes the mag to her. 

Sara nabs it and opens up the first page of the interview. 

"Meet the Coolest Kids on the Block" Sara reads aloud. Out the corner of her eye, she watches Jean and Laila slide into the living room. 

Laila settles into the squishy chair next to her and gives her a small smile. 

"The newest promotions at Comme de Garcon has seen a revival of the flirty, fun, playful attitude the fashion house was known for, despite the recent years dabbling in the macbre. 

Spearhead by the team of Sara Alvarez (Director of Photography), Jeremy Knox (Head Designer), and Allison Reynolds (Head Designer) the up and comers have brought the brand into new light with thier inspired "This is Love" spring campaign. 

Inspired and shot during Exy darlings Kevin Day, Neil Josten, and Andrew Minyard's nuptials (more on Kandriel page six)...."

Sara looks over at the still tanned trio on her couch. They had spent a month in Greece once the season was over and came back with surprising dark tans that have yet to fade even three months later.

"How much did you pay them to mention you and that ridiculous ship name?" 

"Enough." Kevin sniffs, haughtily. Wiggling his fingers so that his ring catches the light. 

Sara wants to hate him for his insufferable bragging but he's so happy that she really can't. Plus, it's kind of cute. Not that she would ever admit it. 

Laila nudges her shoulder. "Finish it." 

Sara clears her throat and finds her spot again. "...the shoot and the upcoming spring campaign, that sold out at NYFW, celebrates all kinds of love. We, here at Time Out, are excited to see what other things the trio has in store." 

The room is silent and then bursts into wild cheering and snickers. 

"Oh my god you guys." Sara huffs fondly. "It's not that funny." 

"It really is. You should see the poetic waxing about Kevin's eyebrows on the second page. It's glorious." Matt cackles, wiping his eyes. 

"Have you seen the BuzzFeed video about you and Laila? The entire internet lesbian clan wants to date you both." Allison giggles.

"Don't even get me started on the guys at the bar." Jean groans "All they wanted to talk about was Day's biceps, Minyard's chest, and Josten's arms. I couldn't tell if they were jealous or swooning." 

"Don't let him fool you." Jeremy calls across the room “I caught Jean and Laila cackling over it when I got back from the gym this morning.”

Sara grins, happy her little family gets along with each other. "Alright. Alright. Let's eat. You guys can laugh at us over food." 

Dinner is a messy, wild, loud affair with multiple conversations being thrown across the table and two dogs wandering around, begging for table scraps. It's chaos but there's no place she'd rather be especially when Laila slides her left hand into hers. 

She sneaks a quick glance down, the only thing missing is the important piece of jewelry meant for the ring finger. Sara hopes that she'll be able to take care of that before the next family dinner.

 

Three dinners, one apartment, and a promotion later, she gets her wish. At the base of the real Fontana di Trevi, Sara Isabella Alvarez got down on one knee and asked Laila Marie Dermott to be her wife.

And she said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a rescue Brittany spaniel/golden retriever mutt named Macaroni and Cheese aka Mac that I love desperately. He's at home (PA) because he isn't a city dog. 
> 
> His best friend is indeed names Cali and they are the cutest things together. 
> 
> Yes we do have a huge playpen for the dogs. It keeps everyone happy and house stays relatively clean. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Comment! Please comment! I can't get better if you guys don't give me feedback! 
> 
> Sending all my love out to all of you! Until next time! Xoxo


End file.
